Dark Parallel's
by MusicalMinchkin
Summary: I try not to acknowledge it’s existence, but it’s still there; This little pit of darkness and despair that keeps on crying out for a blackness that could match it’s own. I never had a clue that a match actually existed. SS
1. Default Chapter

A/N:I own nothing except for the plot

Pairing: Sark/Sydneywithreference to Sydney/Vaughn

**Dark Parallel's: Chapter one**

Have you ever had a perfect moment? One simple moment in your life where your mind ceases to think, your eyes cease to see and your ears cease to hear? A moment where all you can do is feel a blinding warmth that surrounds you in its entirety? Me neither.

My name is Sydney Bristow. I'm an agent of the C.I.A and… well you know the rest. I thought that I would feel some sort of resolve, some form of completion after SD-6 was destroyed. Don't get me wrong, a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders but not even my new relationship with Vaughn can fill the void that I've suppressed. I try not to acknowledge it's existence, but it's still there; This little pit of darkness and despair that keeps on crying out for a blackness that could match it's own. I never had a clue that a match actually existed.

"Oh, Ms. Bristow, this is a pleasure." Came the softly accented and highly calm voice that could only belong to one person.

"Sark." I replied in an annoyed tone. What was it with this man and showing up at the exact wrong moments?

"Are you here for the chip as well, or may I assume this is a pleasure trip?" He was smirking and his tone dripped with sarcasm. It was more than obvious that we had both been sent after 47th parallel chip. The chip would supply the owner with the exact whereabouts of another important Rambaldi artifact, and due to the fact that the C.I.A was already far behind in their total number of artifacts, it was absolutely crucial that I obtain this one before Sark.

"You of all people should know that it is always business in our field of work." I had to be very careful not to disclose too much in case someone overheard me in the streams of people that were now freely flowing back and fourth at the large London train station.

"Then the best of luck to you Sydney." He gave a quick nod before heading off in the direction of the chip. I quickly flipped the small switch for the hidden microphone that resided in the small silver locket draped casually around my neck.

"Vaughn." I said hurriedly "Sark's here and he heading for the chip, I think I can get there first but I'll need extraction."

"Leave through the left wing corridor there's an exit at the end of the hall, We'll have a team waiting." Vaughn's gentle voice always had a soothing effect on me, no matter how terrible the situation I always felt like he had faith that I would succeed…even if I didn't. "…And Syd, be careful." I smiled to myself and said a quick 'I will' before turning off the microphone and running to catch up with Sark.

It didn't take me long to find the right room. My wristwatch had a body sensor and I merely had to look and find the room inhabited by Sark to find the safe and the chip it contained. I opened the door quietly and as I entered I saw Sark standing over the safe. He had a small computer in his left hand that was no doubt being used to decode the lock sequence. I took my gun out of my purse, I readied it and aimed it at the back of his head.

"Get on the ground with your hands over your head!" I yelled, my hands not wavering from the trigger as I inched forward to the now grounded form.

"We're not as different as you would like to believe Sydney." He stated calmly, not even flinching as I put the Barrel of my gun against the back of his head.

"We are nothing alike you son of a bitch!" I replied my voice trembling with rage. I looked down at the sequence decoder, only one number left.

"Death of a parent, death of a lover, a hatred of the world that can't be extinguished, a bottomless pit inside that refuses to remove itself, we share all those and more Sydney." His voice was void of the sarcasm that always seemed to accompany his words and had been replaced with a sort of deadly calm.

"You've killed people!" I practically shrieked. The last number finally clicked into place. He turned his head slightly.

"So have you." He replied in the same calm tone. When he said this I struck him as hard as I could with my gun. He fell to the ground and didn't move. I wasted no time in retrieving the chip from the safe. Once it was removed I quickly put it in my purse and headed for the door. I took one last look at Sark's unconscious form that still lay unmoving on the cold cement floor, before quickly heading to the black van that stood waiting behind the exit of the left wing corridor.

Vaughn was sitting with Weiss at the back of the van as I hopped inside. They were both smiling.

"I got the chip." I said smiling back at them with a rather puzzled look. Vaughn was the first to speak.

"We sent a team in after you didn't respond…we got Sark."

A/N:Stay tuned for chapter two which will hopefull be up pretty soon. Please R&R. This is my first Alias fic and I hope you guys like it.


	2. Dark Parallel's: Chapter 2

**Dark Parallel's: Chapter two**

When Sark awoke, he was lying face down on a rather lumpy mattress. His memory was foggy and there was an intense pounding in his head, no doubt from where Sydney had struck him. That he remembered. He heard a loud rapping sound and once he distinguished that this was not in fact being caused by his pounding head he slowly turned to face what he found to be the rather large window of a small and homely looking cell. At the window Sark could see a rather burly and impatient bald man. The man stood there rapping on the glass and scowling until Sark eventually picked himself up and walked to where the man was standing. A barrier of glass was the only thing separating them as they talked.

I was watching from a monitor in one of the main sections of the C.I.A building. Sark told Kendall nothing. In truth I was mildly surprised by this. Sark's loyalties were usually exceptionally fickle. He had practically coined the phrase stool pigeon. And yet now he chose to remain silent. Perhaps there really was more to this man's character than I had previously experienced. Still I refused to believe that there was any truth to his statement about our similarities; I can't help to admit however, that I was slightly curious.

It was at that moment that I realized I must have zoned out for a little while because just then Director Kendall came storming up to me muttering curses under his breath.

"He'll only speak to you." Kendall said rather loudly. He was obviously very agitated from his conversation with Sark.

"Excuse me?" I replied. I had heard what he said but was still a little to out of it to understand.

"Sark said that he is only willing to talk to you, Agent Bristow." He talked slower this time, more so to tell me that I was an idiot for not hearing him the first time than him actually calming down. I stood there silent for a few seconds. Kendall gave me a couple of impatient glares before I finally agreed to go and talk to Sark.

"Why me?" I muttered as I walked away from Kendall and in the direction of Sark's cell. Why did I have to be the one that all of the prisoners wanted to talk to? It was an exaggeration of course being as this particular situation had only happened twice, but everyone tends to overanalyze these things sometimes. And I for one was not in the best mood today.

"Why Ms. Bristow, twice in one day I'm honored." Sark said raising himself to a sitting position.

"What can you tell me about the 47th parallel chip?" I asked in a rather harsh tone. I was in no mood to play games. His face fell a little, but only for a moment before his signature smirk was back in place.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit curious?" A question with a question. God I hate playing games.

"We've gone over this Sark." I replied crossing my arms impatiently.

"No Sydney don't flatter _yourself_. You act as if you're so vastly superior. When will you realize that we're equals?" His voice was cold and his icy blue eyes were beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"I'm not the one in a cell." I spat back. What on earth gave him the right to insult me?

"Not at the moment." He bit back smoothly. How could he make me feel so angry and small at the same time?

"Fine." I finally gave in. My nails were digging into my flesh as I struggled to keep my temper under control.

"I was born in Russia…" He began. I held back a gasp of surprise before nodding for him to continue. "My family moved to London when I was three. Both of my parents were KGB…but my mother was a double agent." His eyes started to glaze over as he continued with his story. "My father found out and murdered her in front of me. The bastard placed me in an orphanage." He was quiet for a minute. Before he began again he looked up at me. His icy blue eyes had grown red and watery. The murderous asshole was actually crying, and for a very brief moment I felt a wave of pity and understanding. "…To make that part of my life story a little shorter, In the orphanage I received a standardized test…a KGB version of project Christmas, I was recruited at 16."

"Ok…so now that I've let you tell me all about your horrible life, tell me about the chip." The pity had gone and I was back to being angry, impatient, annoyed, and very pissed off.

"I assure you I wasn't finished." He said a slight hint of anger filtering through his usually calm voice.

"…Then finish." I practically hissed.

"If you remember I also told you of the death of a lover." I put my hand to my head and sighed before nodding. "I was on an assignment for the KGB in Cairo. While I was there I met a young woman. She worked for the C.I.A, of course I didn't know that then. We fell in love; we were married three months later. After all love is blind. We were married for 4 days. She was one of thirteen C.I.A agents your mother killed." He looked up at me intently before saying, "Ironic isn't it?" I couldn't speak for quite a while after that, but eventually I managed to choke out something.

"Finished?" I asked. He nodded and I finally began to continue with my original interrogation. "Now tell me about the chip." At this he actually started to laugh. When he stopped laughing he looked up at me and smiled.

"I never said I would tell you anything about the chip. I merely said you were the only one I would talk to, and I have." My mouth dropped. This entire thing had been a complete waste of my time. I banged my fists on the glass in frustration before walking away. As I entered the main section of the C.I.A Kendall was looking at me intensely.

"He's a complete waste of time. Sark won't say anything to me or you or anybody else. Take him somewhere for unrestricted interrogation. I really don't care where just get him out of my sight." After I said this Kendall didn't bother saying anything else. He made a call to Langley to get security for Sark's transfer.

Vaughn walked over to me looking extremely concerned. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm going home." I said. He nodded sympathetically before giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

The very first thing I did when I got home was pop open a bottle of wine. If I myself couldn't block out today's memories, then perhaps a little alcohol could. The things Sark had said were affecting me more than I'd like to admit. The parallels of our lives were creepily similar. Perhaps we aren't as different as I thought. I continued to think about it as I let the alcohol numb my senses.

"We are parallel's darkness" I said to myself. After almost two and a half glasses of wine I was already beginning to get a little tipsy. It was then that I heard something. It sounded like breaking glass. All that was left of my senses immediately became alert. I got off of the couch and cautiously entered the kitchen. There was shattered glass all over the floor. Someone had broken in. Then behind me a familiar accented voice began to speak.

"Hello Sydney." The man held a gun. I jumped as the phone rang and broke the tense silence. The man motioned for me to answer.

"Hello." I said shakily. It was Vaughn on the phone and his voice sounded worried.

"Sydney? Sark escaped! He was intercepted during the transfer…" I cut him off.

"I know." I replied before hanging up the phone. "Hello Sark."

A/N: I finished the second chapter! The third chapter is in progress I hope to have it up soon : ) R&R please


	3. Dark Parallel's: Chapter 3

Dark Parallel's: Chapter three 

A long and uncomfortable silence clung to the air as Sark and I merely stared at each other. Perhaps it was to see who would make the first move, but after breaking into my house and pointing a gun at me I would say the first move had already been made and this was round two.

"What do you want?" I said, finally breaking the silence. Sark looked at me and smiled. It wasn't quite a smirk, it was more so the type of smile you would give if you were about to laugh. It was as if he were relishing in some private joke from this statement, which he probably was.

"I want many things Sydney," He said. The smile was quickly replaced by a blank expression of calm as he spoke again. "…My presence here however, is on behalf of my employer."

"Sloane." I muttered darkly. If there was one person I hated more than Sark it was most definitely Arvin Sloane. "So what does Sloane want?" I asked beginning to lose my patience.

"He merely wants what we all seem to want Sydney…you." Before I could truly grasp the meaning or implications behind what Sark had said he pulled the trigger, on what I soon found out to be a tranquilizer gun. I had only enough time to reach up and feel the small dart that was now protruding from my neck before I fell unconscious on my kitchen floor.

When I next woke up my head was throbbing painfully. It was the kind of throbbing you get from a hangover. Of course I would never know whether or not the throbbing came from the alcohol, the tranquilizer, or falling to the floor unconscious. As I looked around I realized I was in a large musty room. I was sitting in a chair and both my hands and feet had been tied with thick ropes that were digging painfully into my wrists and ankles. The air had the distinct smell of rust and corrosion, and from the high number of crates and boxes I figured I must be in some form of warehouse. I didn't have a long time to contemplate my surroundings before a large metal door slid open and Sloane walked in. Sark, as well as a few guards I had never seen before accompanied him.

"Good morning Sydney." Sloane said in his usual cheery voice. "I suppose you must be wondering why I brought you here." I said nothing and turned my head to the side as he came nearer. "You see Sydney, I received some Intel that says there is a backup version of the 47th parallel chip." I jerked my head back to face him.

"What!" I said allowing my confusion and worry to seep through my voice.

"That's why I brought you here Sydney. I'm sending you on one last assignment for me." He said before smiling. I flinched as he ran his callused fingers over my cheek.

"What makes you think that I would ever help you?" I spat. Sloane just continued to smile and chuckle to himself.

"Because right at this very moment I have a total of 8 snipers back in California that are tailing both your father and your precious Mr. Vaughn." He stopped smiling and kneeled down in front of me so that his face was directly in front of mine. "All I have to do is say one word…and they will both be dead." I would have loved to think he was bluffing but I knew Sloane to well to believe that.

"Fine." I said weakly. Sloane stood back up and smiled again.

"You will be leaving immediately for France. Mr. Sark will accompany you on this mission. You will pose as a couple staying at the Hotel de la Cite in Carcassone. You will meet with a man named Dante Manoir. You will collect the chip and bring it back. Then and only then will you and your loved ones be freed" With that he turned and retreated through the same metal doors he had come through. Sark and the two guards stayed behind. Sark walked over and took out a knife, which he promptly began using to cut through the ropes that held me to the chair. When he was finished he offered his hand to help me stand up, I refused it.

"You really should start playing nice you know." Sark stated as he watched me stand. I said nothing and merely followed him through the large metal door. We took a plane to France. Sark and I were under the alias's Mr. Charles Martinique and Mrs. Emily Martinique. We were supposedly a newlywed American couple that was just beginning their honeymoon in France. It was a decent enough cover but the thought of being forced to actually talk to Sark for a whole 2 and a half hours made me sick. I really had no intentions of talking to him at all if I could help it, so for most of the flight I feigned sleep. Near the end of the flight I must have actually fallen asleep because I was awakened by being shaken gently and Sark calling me Emily and telling me we were there.

"I'm awake." I said groggily. He held his hand out to help me up. I took it so as not to arouse anyone's suspicions. He continued to hold on to my hand as we left the plane. I gave him a quick death glare but did not say anything else or try and remove my hand. It took us an additional half hour's cab ride to get to the hotel.

When we finally did get there I was in awe of the majestic beauty the hotel portrayed. It was huge and almost resembled a castle in design. I was so incapacitated that I didn't even realize that Sark's arm had snaked around my waist. I was about to say something to him about it when we neared the reception table but was cut off when Sark began to speak to the hotel's receptionist.

What truly caught me off guard was Sark's American accent. I just started laughing. It wasn't that his American accent was bad, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was just that this was the first time I had ever heard him speak in something other than his calm British and I found it hilarious. He smiled sheepishly before taking the keys from the receptionist and leading me up to the room we had been given. When we got inside the room any trace of the act was gone and he immediately began condemning my actions in the lobby.

"What the hell were you thinking Sydney!" He proclaimed angrily. It was my turn to look sheepish.

"Your accent…it was just…amusing." I said trying not to start laughing again. He looked at me with a confused frown on his face. A few seconds passed, and then he started laughing to. And if anyone knows anything about laughter, they know it's contagious, so as soon as he began laughing I started laughing again. And we just stood there laughing like hell for almost five minutes before we calmed down enough to talk seriously about anything.

"So…" Sark said his smile dropping slightly. "There's only one bed…" Before he could continue I cut him off.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said immediately. He looked up at me frowning.

"No. I'll sleep on the floor. I've delt with far worse. Besides you spent the better half of yesterday roped to a chair." I nodded before divvying up the blankets and pillows. Sark took out his lab top. It looked like he was working with some form of satellite surveillance system. His mood seemed relatively nonchalant for the next fifteen minutes. Then after seeing something on the computer screen he straightened up in his chair. His shoulders tensed up and he looked thoroughly uncomfortable. He turned and looked at me. His face was no longer calm, he seemed…nervous.

"What?" I asked. A hitch of worry sounding in my voice.

"…I think you should have a look at this Sydney." It was his only reply. I walked forward cautiously as he turned the screen in my direction. When I finally saw what was on the screen I gasped in shock. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes as I watched the horrifying spectacle, and yet somehow I couldn't seem to tare my eyes away.

"…Vaughn…"I said shakily "…He never stopped seeing Alice."

**A/N:** HAHA! Another cliffhanger! Anyway my head is already pounding away with ideas for the fourth chapter so hopefully it won't take me all that long to write it. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Review please :makes puppy dog eyes: any comments or criticism are welcome.


	4. Dark Parallel's: Chapter 4

**Dark Parallel's: Chapter four**

I stood there in shock for a long time, even after Sark had taken it upon himself to turn the screen away. Eventually I became so light headed that I was forced to either sit down or pass out. Having done the former not to long before this I decided to sit myself on the bed. It wasn't long before I felt a slight sinking in the mattress as Sark situated himself beside me.

"I know that nothing I say makes any difference, but I understand what you're going through. I do know a thing or two about betrayal." I stared at him for a moment. His icy blue eyes searched my brown ones for some sense of acknowledgement from his statement. My mind raced with millions of thoughts at once. There were thousands of reasons to hate this man, thousands of reasons to continue to grieve for Vaughn, but there comes a point during any great loss at which some part of you refuses to listen to reason and prefers to find some unthinkable way of bypassing the pain. For me this was that moment. I leaned in kissing Sark hungrily as I began to block out every one of my thoughts. Just as I was about to completely lose contact with reality he pulled back.

"Sydney…" He began. He looked pained and confused, but not nearly half as confused as myself. "…It isn't that I wouldn't like to, I am a man after all, and I'm not blind, but I do have a sense of decency. I'm not some foolish schoolboy, I know better than to take advantage of someone's grief." I nodded slowly as he removed himself from the bed. He was right, no matter how much I hated to admit it. The pleasures accompanied with sex would have only been a temporary release. I got up slowly and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out a black tank top and a plaid pair of long legged soft flannel pants before heading to the bathroom to change.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the bathroom was just how red and puffy my eyes were.

"God I look awful." I muttered to myself. I turned the sink's faucet on and brought the cool water over my face letting it rinse away what was left of my tears. As I patted my face dry with a nearby towel I took another quick glance into the mirror. I at least looked a little better. I put on my makeshift pajamas and exited. As I returned to the bed I noticed that Sark had gone back to staring nonchalantly at his laptop, which truthfully didn't surprise me. 'At least the bed is comfortable' I thought as I nestled myself beneath the warm blankets.

I lay there for a very long time trying to get to sleep. One of the hardest things about trying to fall asleep is that since your mind has nothing else to occupy itself it tends to delve into that days occurrences. With nothing other than Vaughn's betrayal and a failed attempt at getting laid to plague my mind this was nearly impossible.

"Sark?" I asked tentatively. He looked up from his laptop monitor and replied with a dazed 'hmm?' before I continued. "Would you mind…just lying here with me…at least until I can get to sleep?"

"Of course not." He replied smiling. He turned his laptop off and walked over to the bed before plopping himself down gently. I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' before closing my eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I found myself looking into the sleeping face of Sark. He looked oddly sweet and innocent as he slept. Two words that only a couple of days ago I would have burst out laughing had they merely been in the same sentence as Sark's name. In the past few days I had developed an actual respect for Sark and despite my better judgement I was beginning to feel some strange form of bond. After staring for a little while longer I reluctantly removed myself from the bed and got dressed. I chose a pair of loose fitting dark wash jeans and a soft white sweater so if nothing else at least I would be comfortable. After exiting the bathroom I noticed that Sark had woken up and dressed as well.

"Good morning Sydney" He said smiling, no evidence of sleep apparent in his voice. Damn morning people. "Are you ready to go and greet our lovely Mr. Manoir?"

"I suppose." I replied walking towards him. He held his arm out and I locked my arm with his as he opened the door.

"Shall we?" He asked as he took a step forwards and out of the room. I nodded and smiled as we headed off to meet Dante Manoir.

Sark arranged the meeting at 'The Lion's Den' a local pub owned by Manoir himself. It only took a matter of minutes to get to it from our hotel, which was probably why we had been sent to that hotel in the first place. When we arrived inside the pub it was surprisingly easy to spot Manoir. Manoir was a small mousy looking man with an obscenely large mustache and two even larger bodyguards.

"Mr. Manoir I presume." Sark said as he approached the mousy man and extended his hand in greeting. Manoir grasped Sark's hand graciously.

"Ah Mr. Sark, and Ms. Bristow, how nice of you to come." He stood up and gestured for us to follow. "I do all of my negotiations in the back…It is much more private." I looked at Sark uncertainly but refrained from asking any questions and followed Manoir obediently.

Manoir's back room was dimly lit with the strong smell of alcohol and smoke. The whole situation was steadily making me more and more uncomfortable but I kept my mouth shut to keep from offending anyone.

"Did you bring the 60,000 we agreed upon?" Manoir asked his thick French accent sounding almost foolish when placed against Sark's smooth British one.

"Of course. Do you have the chip?" Sark's tone was serious but he did not permit himself to sound hostile. Manoir nodded before producing a small silver metal case from his left jacket pocket. Sark set the briefcase of money on the table and Manoir did the same with the small silver case. At exactly the same moment the two men opened their cases revealing the validity of their goods.

"Very Well." Said Manoir. He closed the silver case and handed it to Sark, at the same time he retrieved the briefcase from the table.

"It's been a pleasure." Sark said to Manoir as he headed for the door. When he got there however Manoir's two bodyguards stopped him. As if on cue Manoir began to laugh.

"You didn't really think I would let you take the chip did you?" At this the guards knocked Sark into the wall prying the silver case from his hands before he fell to the floor. "You see the two of you are going to help me decode the chip…either that or I will send your bodies back to your employer as a message." He began to laugh again. "That is if there is enough of you left to send."

**A/N:** And the cliffhangers keep on coming. Chapter five is in the works and many great things are still to come. I really hope that everyone likes the story so far. Atleast I know that I'm very pleased with how it's developing. So please keep the reviews coming. I really want to know what everyone thinksthus far.


	5. Dark Parallel's: Chapter 5

**Dark Parallel's: Chapter five**

Sark craned his neck to look up at me from his position on the floor. He gave atiny nod before quickly twisting around and shooting both of Manoir's guards. As he did this I drew out my own gun and aimed it at Manoir himself. During the brief trip we had taken to get to 'The Lion's Den' Sark had taken the time to explain that we might encounter this sort of problem. Being previously forewarned against such a possibility we were both very well prepared for the incident. Sark recollected the chip as I dealt with Manoir.

"Against the wall." I ordered. "Put your hands behind your back." I took a pair of handcuffs from my pocket and secured his hands behind his back. I noticed Sark cock his eyebrow at the presence of the handcuffs but he remained silent. I collected the money filled briefcase and gave myself one last look at Manoir before executing a roundhouse kick to his head and effectively knocking him unconscious. The mission had been a success.

I remained relatively silent on the trip back to the hotel. It wasn't for lack of wanting to talk, merely that I was trying very hard to souse out my thoughts. On one hand Sloane would now be in possession of a copy of the 47th parallel chip and the means by which to decode it. On the other hand I would be able to return home safe and sound. Then of course there was the issue with Vaughn and the unavoidable confrontation that awaited me when I got back, and these newly developed feelings for Sark were not to be forgotten. All in all the entire situation just sucked.

"Are you all right Sydney?" Sark asked, having noticed my period of prolonged silence.

"Fine." I replied. It wasn't all too convincing and from the disconcerted look he gave me I don't think he actually believed my answer.

"Vaughn?" He asked quietly. As I looked over at him I noticed the slight twinge of jealousy that had seeped through in his voice.

"Not entirely." I answered truthfully. Neither of us talked again until we got back to the hotel room.

When we did get back to our hotel room the very first thing we did was start to pack. We both realized that our work in France was over and that there would only be a couple of hours left before we returned to Sloane and even less time after that before I returned to my home in California. It wasn't that we would never see each other again, because in our line of work that was far from the case. It was truly the fact that either of us was even thinking along these lines in the first place. After the packing was finished, I was the first to speak.

"…God the tension is killing me. Look I know what I'm thinking, and I'm pretty sure I know what the hell your thinking…So can we please just forget about all the reasons why it's wrong and have something to really remember this trip by?" Despite the fact that I had practically said all of this in one breath, I think that Sark understood pretty much everything I had just said, because he immediately stopped what he was doing to look over at me.He smiled as he slowly sauntered up to me. He didn't stop walking until he was only an inch or two away. He was so close now that I could fell his warm breath on my neck, and my own breath caught in my throat as he carefully ran his fingers through my hair before tucking it behind my ear.

"Of course." He replied huskily, before finally leaning in and encompassing my lips with his own.

For the second time in two days I awoke next to Sark. This time however he was already awake, that and the fact that this time there was only the matter of a few inches of sheet separating our bodies. For once the silence that followed was comfortable. It was simply a peaceful moment in which words were unnecessary to amplify the overall feeling of calm. I was almost sad when I actually needed to break it.

"How much time before we have to go" I asked. He shifted slightly in order to see the clock.

"Not very long. We should probably leave the hotel within the next half hour." I nodded then resettled myself back on the bed and closed my eyes. After a few more moments I felt the mattress shift slightly as Sark removed himself from the bed. I stayed in the bed for a while longer, I was eventually reawakened when Sark gave me a slight shake to tell me it was time to go. I got up and dressed quickly. In no more than 10 minutes we made our final exit from our hotel room at the Hotel de la Cita. By the time we had checked out of the hotel and driven to the airportit was almost midnight and I was beginning to get tired again. So once again most of my flight was spent sleeping, this time however it was for real, and I took the opportunity to use Sark's shoulder as a pillow. Sadly all good things must come to an end, and it wasn't long before I was off the plane and back in the rusty metal warehouse talking with Sloane.

"Good work Sydney." Sloane said smiling as he eyed the small silver case and its contents. "Being as the mission was such a success your free to go…unfortunately however, we wouldn't want you trying to find your way back here, and your return home will have to be made with the proper precautions." And thus for the second time in not so many days I was once again knocked unconscious.

When I finally woke up I found myself oddly enough back on my couch, and had it not been for the absence of alcohol and the different date on the calendar I might have chocked the entire experience up to some sick dream. As it was however I decided to call my dad and tell him that I was all right and back in California. I would also tell my dad about what had happened (leaving out of course just about all of the Sark parts).

"Hey Dad." I said into the phone.

"Sydney?…Oh god what happened? You've been missing for days, and the C.I.A still can't find Sark." He sounded worried but definitely very relieved that I was back. As we continued to talk I told him about being kidnapped by Sloane and being forced into a mission for the backup chip. Apparently the C.I.A had absolutely no idea that a backup disk existed and it wasn't long before he got off the phone to give out the small amount of Intel I had received. I personally decided to take the rest of the day off. I took a coke from the fridge, (having decided to stay away from alcohol for awhile) turned on the television, and sat back down on the couch. At some point I must have nodded off because I was awakened by a rather loud rapping at my front door. I stood up groggily, walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Vaughn.

"Oh my god…Syd…we were all so worried about you." He reached over to hug me but I pushed him away. He was about to say something about it but was stopped as my palm connected with his cheek.

"Bastard." I said. Fresh tears already beginning to form in my eyes. He looked hurt, and utterly clueless as to what was going on. "Your still seeing Alice…and don't you dare to deny it…I saw every single horrible detail." His face dropped at the mentioning of Alice's name.

"How?" He asked. It was all he was able to say.

"With the glories of satellite surveillance." I replied bitterly.

"Look…Sydney…you have to believe me I would never betray you…just like I would never betray this country...you know that." His tone was one of defiance but he made sure not to sound out to harshly.

"I wish I could believe you Vaughn…" I replied. "But I saw the two of you with my own eyes…"

"I know what you think you saw." He said. "...But it wasn't real. Yes I slept with Alice. But not for the reasons you're thinking…3 ½ years Sydney. I have spent the past 3 ½ years tailing this woman. I was assigned on a mission to get information from her at any costs…she's not just some normal girl…She's KGB."

**A/N:**Chapter five is up! Review Review Review please!By the way thanks to all of the lovely people that have reviewed so far :hugs:. Oh...Andif anyone was expectiing smut, I'm sorry because I just don't write smut.


	6. Dark Parallel's: Chapter 6

**Dark Parallel's: Chapter 6**

I'm not really sure how I did it, but somehow I pulled off a straight face when Vaughn told me Alice was KGB. It's not that this comment was funny, it was because I wasn't aware whether I was going to break down crying from relief, guilt, anger, and confusion or weather I truly would just start laughing my head off and lose it completely for these exact same reasons. Perhaps god was feeling piteous on this particular day?

So we talked it over, we did the kiss and make up routine, or at least he did, I'm still not sure how I feel about the Alice thing and he never did say it wouldn't happen again...if it's his job and he's been tracking her for over 3 years would he really just stop? And then the eternal question, do I say anything about Sark? I'm sure Vaughn would love it if I tried to explain my actions 'oh well you see Vaughn… I was pissed off and he was there, and you were off screwing Alice, and I thought I might as well get some too…' So I decide to keep quiet.

We go out to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants…the food isn't all that great really…I guess you notice these trivial things more when your preoccupied. He tries to feed me a piece of his dessert, I force a smile but almost gag as it slides slowly down my throat. After dinner we go back to my house, it is a long and uncomfortable ride. Only the occasional word is exchanged… I'd lie about having laryngitis if I thought he would believe me. When we reach my home he wastes no time in getting me to the bed. The sex is cold and emotionless much more so than it had been with Sark…at least Sark made me feel _something_. Hell I'd rather have sex with Alice than go through this torture. When it's over he doesn't even bother to stay he merely puts his clothes on and mutters something about work…Alice no doubt. As the door closes I let myself relax a little. I hug my pillow closer and try to think about something happy. I think about dad a little bit and I think about my childhood. But all roads seem to lead to the same place, and eventually Vaughn is back plaguing my thoughts.

It's times like these that unexpected things just seem to happen. There aren't any reasons why they should but they do anyway. And so as it was with myself still lying in my bed and deliberating whether I should go downstairs to get some of the high priced liquor that I had tucked away at the back of my cupboards. Just as I had made up my mind to get the liquor I heard a small crash downstairs. After being abducted once from my home in my near past I was immediately alert. I silently picked myself off of the bed and walked to my door. I pressed my right ear against the cool wood and listened. At first silence, then I began to hear footsteps they got louder as they wandered closer to my door. Then a knock. I sighed half in relief and half in anger 'Vaughn.' I thought to myself. I pushed back from the door and began twisting the handle open.

"What is it now Vau…" I stopped. Not Vaughn…Sark. I was slowly beginning to accept the fact that Sark just randomly showed up in my life at odd intervals.

"It's nice to see you again Sydney." He sounded almost…chipper and as always a faint touch of his smirk was looming in his smile.

"So…what brings you to this side of the world at this ungodly hour? Trying to stalk me to death?" I probably sounded more annoyed than I should have been but honestly it was almost midnight and it had only been about a day since I last saw him.

"I have a proposition for you." His smirk become more predominant and he was obviously relishing in whatever he knew that I didn't.

"Yes…and what is this proposition…and could you please hurry and get on with it because I'm really tire… oh and before you do go if you wouldn't mind bringing up the good bottle of vodka, it should be in the second cupboard on the …" he cut me off.

"Come with me to Ireland." The smirk was gone and had been replaced by a small but hopeful smile.

"What…?" I asked still a little dazed from sleep deprivation.

"I'm going to quit working for Sloane…I'm leaving for Ireland and I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Why not? It would be a chance for a normal life…It's a big step to be sure but if we both take it tog…"

"But my father…" I interrupted

"Sydney you know better than I do that the thing your father wants most is for you to be out of this life. There's nothing left here Sydney." When he finished he just looked at me and waited for my answer. When I didn't say anything he started to speak again. "I'll understand if you need…"

"Yes." I replied. He looked at me in disbelief almost as if he had expected me to say no.

"Your absolutely sure…" He began

"Yes." I smiled. I began to pack. I packed my clothes, my pictures, my books, and my memories, despite my better judgement I left the alcohol behind. The very last thing I did before I left this house and this life behind was I sat down and I wrote a letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_Throughout my entire life you've been strong for me. The time has come that not only do we need to be strong for one another but ourselves as well. It wasn't that long ago that I thought I barely knew you, but I know now that I've known you all along. I trust no one in this world as much as you and I love you with all my heart. And it is because of this that have to leave this life at the CIA behind and begin again. I will write to you as often as I can and it is my only hope that you will understand these actions._

_Love,_

_Sydney_

**A/N:** FINISHED! I just have to say that I am so so incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a lot of work that's been going on and I had the most horrible awful disgustingly bad writers block. But i thank you all for sticking with me to the end. So please review because I am very eager for feedback on the story now that i finished it.


End file.
